


the boy made of honey

by xhiuz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, honey boy johnny, i wrote this a year ago but i found it again and thought it was cute so here it is !!, johnten, lower case intended, nct - Freeform, really short drabble D:, sleepy johnny, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhiuz/pseuds/xhiuz
Summary: ten was in love.he was in love with the soft snores escaping plumped lips, the soft silky floppy hair falling in all the right places, the big lanky legs that didn't know where to put themselves. john suh. ten, quite frankly, was so past in love. he’d woken up in the middle of the night to johnny's arms draped over his chest, warmth laced between them. heavy breaths against his neck. johnny moving slightly, nudging against ten's back to get into a more comfortable position. tightening his hold around ten's body. johnny's habit of murmuring something to do with chicago under his breath while in a deep sleep.that was what he was in love with.( aka a really short drabble i wrote a year ago but i really liked the writing !! )
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	the boy made of honey

**_the boy made of honey_ **

ten was in love.

he was in love with the soft snores escaping plumped lips, the soft silky floppy hair falling in all the right places, the big lanky legs that didn't know where to put themselves. john suh. ten, quite frankly, was so  _ past _ in love. he’d woken up in the middle of the night to johnny's arms draped over his chest, warmth laced between them. heavy breaths against his neck. johnny moving slightly, nudging against ten's back to get into a more comfortable position. tightening his hold around ten's body. johnny's habit of murmuring something to do with chicago under his breath while in a deep sleep. 

_ that _ was what he was in love with. 

his cat eyes shut, eyelashes delicately fanned out over his cheekbones, jawline strong but beautiful. that grey shirt he wore to bed every night, the one that smelt like him. firewood and bedsheets and  _ warmth. _ johnny was just pure warmth. how he'd envelop his arms around ten making him feel so small, like how a kid would hug a teddy bear. it was times like this that he just wanted to stroke john's face and stare at every little bit of it. the cupids bow of his lips, how they parted ever so slightly while he was in a slumber. ten brought his hand to john's face with a single finger, poking his cheekbone. it was somehow glowing despite being in the middle of the goddamn night and he was  _ sleeping  _ — but that’s his boyfriend's power, i guess.

whenever he looked at his boyfriend, he always thought he looked like a goddamn statue. an ice statue: cold and harsh, but carved to smooth edges and pouty lips. ten traced his cheekbone to his nose. booped it. stroked the bridge of his nose, carved straight from ice. ten had always marvelled at how straight john's goddamn nose bridge was; it mirrored his philtrum perfectly. parallel lines. ten smiled to himself, in awe at the beauty of john. he was all gorgeous face, but strong arms, lanky legs, long torso. but ten didn't mind. he fit perfectly underneath his chin.

smiling to himself, he watched as john's eyes opened, ever so gently. his eyelashes were like feathers of a bird, graceful. johnny was still half asleep; his eyes weren't fully open but formed those half crescents that ten loved so much, just a sign that  _ johnny was his. _ john's morning eyes, the eyes that only ten saw. he giggled as johnny opened his mouth wide to yawn, nostrils flaring in the process. ten had that goddamn giddy grin on his face, that stupid smile that gave him butterflies in his stomach. john stretched, slyly resting his arm around ten's shoulders. pulling him closer. 

“idiot.”

johnny had closed his eyes again now, still half asleep with that croak in his voice that felt like home.

“mhm, and you love me,” johnny mumbled, low and into ten's hair. whenever johnny held ten like this it made him feel so tiny, so so tiny, his skinny torso in between strong arms. john pulled back a bit, kissed him on the forehead, and went back to sleeping. those soft snores again, little grumbles, his warm breath on ten's head. he really was home. 

he couldn't stop staring at his honeydew skin, his pools-of-honey eyes.  _ his honey boy _ . 

johnny was gold and ten was silver; sun and moonshine. they were each other’s happiness and lived in each others arms. each other’s safe place. home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading !! give kudos i love u :-)


End file.
